Phobia
by We-R-The-SickPuppies-Lover-Lol
Summary: He Knows its not dangerous,yet hes still afraid of it.She just cant make friends because of it.People call him abnormal just because of it.For some it might be different,for some it might be the same.Whats some of Gakuen Alices students its?What is -it-?


**We Do not own Gakuen Alice Period...HeHe More Periods...Haha hheheheee! We need a life now read on my Underlings!**

"As she ran down the hall of mirrors she could see her sparkling blue dress flow into the air and her plain brown hair shimmer from the bright night lights. As she enterd the next room she could feel her heart beat against her chest not in excitement but in fear.  
Taking small steps she could feel stares glaring daggers on her back. Holding back her tears she took a step foward and when she took that step,silence engulfed the room. Nobody was there, nobody was there in the first place, she clutched her hands together,  
for she still felt the stares. Looking straight ahead she searched for who and what was looking at her and as she turned around all she saw was her own reflection her eyes where everywhere reflecting only on herself. This girl was scared no she was more than scared she was petrified, not for being alone but for her own eyes looking intently at herself. The brunette with fear evident in her eyes tumbled to the ground hiding her eyes with her bare hands while nestling her face into her knees. She trembled in fear releasing her tears making her vision Hall of Mirrors is a dreadful place for some...and that concludes my story, Narumi-Sensei.", Said a polite boy in his teenage years, with noticable bright,curly, golden hair and jade eyes who was clearly from America.

"Thank you Charlie you may sit back down, and Sumire can you please come to the front of the class",Said the aclaimed Narumi who had blonde hair and spakling violet eyes who would seem gay to most who see him because of his outfits that insist of frilly edges and bright girly colors but clearly insn't because of the large rock placed on his ring finger. As Narumi called up the next student he watched the retreating figure of the blonde named Charlie take his seat next to a clearly bored brunette and a gloomy charcoal haired boy with fiery red eyes.

Narumi disregarded the student named Sumire as she began reading her essay, he had his attention only on the three teenagers in the back. The two polar opisite boys where scilently auguing with each other while the brunette lass lay her head asleep on the two boys being the blonde honor student Charlie Lane and the classes trouble maker Natsume brunette lass that was taking an afternoon nap was Mikan Sakura, the girl who almost everyone fails to interset was set on those three for awhile expecialy the one named Mikan she neglected everyone around her and was permitted to leave the classroom five minutes early every thoughts where soon interupted when Sumire who had already finished reading her essay was eagerly trying to get his attention.

"Hey Naru, wake up will ya I want to sit down!",said the pushy girl named Sumire as she twirled her olive permed hair and blinked her emeraled eyes. Narumi put on a fake nervous smile as apologized.

"Sorry Sumire you may sit down, next stu-",Narumi said not able to finish his sentence because the bell had rang. Everyone quickly ran out of the classroom for it was the last period of the day and last day of the week. He was about to leave when he spotted three students left in the cold white classroom. Narumi felt lucky today. The reason well only because the three left is the group of students he was taking an interest in earlier. He walked up to the trio while examining what they where doing. He noticed that Charlie remined him of a dog, a golden retriever, bullying the weakest one in the group, Mikan,that resembled a rabbit that was about to be attacked and Natsume was a bat just watching from afar with his fiery red eyes staring intensly. (What a Great way describe your own students Naru! Your calling them Animals!:D )

Narumi took a seat in front of the group waiting to be noticed tapping his foot impatiently, the eyes that where focused on each other where all focused on him. Narumi spoke up and said "Excuse me Hyuuga-san, Charlie-san, Sakur...where did Sakura-san go?" Everyone that was left in the classroom averted there eyes to the seat that the brunette sat at but was nowhere to be found.

"Bam",the door slamed and there attention went from the seat to the door in an instant. Once again changing the direction there eyes where set on they looked out the window seeing the girl walking slowly out of the schools campus. Narumi was in a daze. Natsume was angrier than before and Charlie was smiling like a maniac with eyes that just screamed 'I think this girl is interesting'.

"Tch...",Natsume got up and walked out of the classroom but not before Narumi grabed his hand and asked "Natsume, why were the three of you st-", but once again before he could finish his sentence (Man Narumi never gets to finish his sentences D: Poor Narumi )Natsume slapped his hand away and left saying "Don't touch me you perverted teacher."

Narumi was speachless. Charlie soon got up and walked out the door saying "See you Monday Narumi-Sensei!" with a grin still plasterd on his face. It was the first time that Narumi was at a loss for words, he had learned something but at the same time learned nothing. A smirk grew on his pale face "Well this will be an interesting year" and with that he nervously left while in his mind he made a list of things to remember:

-**Mikan Sakura does not like to be noticed**

-**Natsume Hyuuga does not like to be touched**

-**Charlie Lane is always perfect**

_And with a little searching into on this information You would understand what caught Narumis Interest so much._

**.The End.**

Tj's Note

Yay! We are Finally finished and I feel so gay. Yeah Tyler and me found this manga and it reminded us as mini X-men in Elementry school so we decided to make a story on it and just to Tell ya Tyler is gay no matter how many times he says hes not he is dont believe him (he reads way to much shojo manga to not be :D ) Okay so yeah this is basicly the inroduction we will add other people like Hotaru and Tsubasa in later chapters. Oh and ya know Charlie my own person I put into the story that everyone will soon love very much because he is so awsome even though he is very evil and I have a lot of ideas for this story and I cant wait to share it with my underlings. Oh yeah and Narumi is eviler than usual but thats because I love evil people This Chapter was isnt in anyones point of view but next chapter there will be alot of Povs. And if you call me a dude your dead im a fucking girl even if I have a guys name dont Get confused D: Now Heres Tyler! :D

Tylers Note

The _Girl_ with multiple personalities thank you very much . Mostly what she says is true but Im not gay and I will gladly erase that if it wasnt for her looking over my shoulder. Let me make something clear I am the smart one and she is the complete idiot here and neither of us own Gakuen Alice and even if I read shojo manga im not gay and there are no Alices in this story and im saying and way to much! Thats it read our next chapter...Bye!

**Muhahahaha...haha..ha! My sister ran over a squirrel, The squirrels are going to get revenge, Revenge of the squirrels Bitch ** Tj 


End file.
